A Mistletoe Kiss
by corruptedPOV
Summary: It's Cas' first Christmas in the bunker, and Sam has a plan to stop all the sexual tension between him and Dean. First ever Destiel fic, was written for my best friend for Christmas, decided to try it over here.


"Sammy, what's in that basket?" Dean asked as Sam ran into the bunker, shaking snow off his hair with one hand, the other holding a basket, covered by a blanket. "Er, nothing... just, nothing." Sam shook his head, a deer caught in the headlights to say the least. "Sammy I know that look, you're up to something." Dean raised his eyebrow, giving his little brother a suspicious look. "It's nothing Dean, just some books to read over the holidays, that's all." Sam told him, wandering off to his room, so Dean shrugged it off too. His brother always has been a little on the nerdy side, so he probably did just have some books to read. Plus, he had bigger things to think about, this was Cas' first Christmas in the bunker, Cas' first Christmas possibly ever, and Dean wanted to at least give him some good food. Little did he know, Sam was thinking the same thing...

During the night, Sam crept through the house, quieter than he'd ever been before, sticking the little sticks he'd collected earlier above every door with some blue tack, a plan formulating in his head. 'If they don't do something after this, I'll have to call in the big guns... maybe Gabriel...' he thought to himself, all sorts of ideas going through his head at the idea of Gabriel doing something absolutely ridiculous to get their brothers to realise what they actually felt for each other.

For years now, Sam had been playing the third wheel to Dean and Cas while they clearly fell more and more in love with each other, though both were too chicken to do anything about it. They'd hunted down Heaven, Hell and Purgatory together, faced the most scariest creatures known to man and angel kind, and yet when it came to feelings, they were hopeless. So for years, Sam had stood at the side, watching the two stare at each other lovingly, flirting together and being maybe a bit too over protective each other with their 'profound bond.' Sam was ready to about to smack their heads together in frustration, wanting them to just get on with it, to stop all the tension around them. Maybe he'd get some peace then, though he doubted it, Dean stopped for no man when he got going with someone he fancied, and after years of sexual tension building up, he doubted he'd ever get a minutes peace. Ah well, at least the walls were thick in the bunker, he'd hopefully not hear anything.

The next morning, Sam was up first, cooking a fry up for him, his brother, and his brothers angel, watching Dean appear in the kitchen first, yawning and scratching his neck. "Mornin' Sammy. 'appy Christmas." Dean yawned, flopping down in a chair and started eating breakfast. "Good morning Sam, good morning Dean." Cas appeared on his other side, making both the Winchester's jump, as he always did. "Cas what have I told you? Stop with all the ninja appearances!" Dean grumbled, though Sam could see he didn't mind Cas appearing like that in the slightest. "How else am I supposed to get here?" Cas squinted at Dean, Sam promised himself to get him an eye test, he was sure the dude was half blind with the amount he squinted. "By walking Cas, like normal people." Dean told him bluntly, shovelling more food in his mouth, thankfully not spraying food everywhere. "But I am an angel, I can just teleport, it's easier for me." Cas answered, his voice still gravelly as ever.

"Whatever, I made you both breakfast, eat up, happy Christmas." Sam stopped the conversation, handing Cas a plate. "Thank you Sam. I've never before consumed a 'fry up' as you call it." Cas hesitantly put a bite of egg and sausage in his mouth, a noise of contentment falling from it a second later. "This is very nice, I can see why you like this so much." Cas smiled a little. "Yeah, its heavenly, unlike all that salad crap Sam eats, this is real food!" Dean grinned, clapping the angel on the shoulder. Sam didn't bother with a sarcastic retort, just waited for the two of them to go through a door at the same time, which didn't take long to arrive. "I'm gunna go get out the projector, I fancy a movie day!" Dean called, "Cas, help us get in the projector." he continued, not giving Cas any choice before yanking him over to the door by his sleeve. "Dean why is there mistletoe above the door? That wasn't there yesterday." Cas questioned, right on cue.

"Because it's Christmas." Sam answered, barely able to keep the smirk off his face. "What's that got to do with it?" Dean asked, not having a clue what mistletoe had to do with Christmas, he'd seen it on cards, but didn't really know why it was on there. "It's a tradition. You put mistletoe up over the doorway and when you walk through it with someone, you have to kiss them." Sam answered, laughing a little as the two blushed at the idea. "I-I'm not kissing Cas, that would be weird, it'd be like, weird." Dean tried to push the idea away. "It's tradition Dean, you gotta do it!" Sam smirked, he was so not letting this go, ever, if he could help it. "Sam we've never done traditional anything, why start now?" Dean tried to get out of it, edging from the doorway. "It's Cas' first Christmas at the bunker, that's why. You said you want to give him the proper Christmas experience, this is part of it." Sam smirked even more, because Dean couldn't really argue with that. "You did say that Dean, are you not true to your word?" Cas asked, and Sam knew, that was Dean gone. If Dean was anything, it was that he was true to his word.

"Ugh, fine, this is gunna be so weird." Dean groaned, putting on a front, like he did whenever he was unsure of a situation, before he and Cas leaned in, their lips meeting for a second. Both pulled away quickly, staring at each other for a second, before Dean jumped back in again, pulling Cas in by his trench coat to kiss him hungrily, like he'd been waiting for this for years, which to be honest, he had been. Sam grinned to himself in victory, but then burst out laughing as Cas grabbed Dean and slammed him into the wall, slapping his backside, Dean making a small squeaking noise in surprise, before they broke apart again.

"I was only following what the pizza man did." Cas offered as explanation. "Shut up Cas." Dean laughed a bit, yanking him out of the room, towards the bedrooms. Sam was greeted to the sounds of moans and random noises for the entire day, but he couldn't care less, he was too busy phoning everyone they both knew, telling them the good news, laughing when he shouted that he was going to be raking in bet money for months.

He was even more pleased when the next morning Dean walked into the kitchen in just a pair of boxers and Cas' trench coat, looking like he had... was that bite marks on his neck and chest? Damn Cas mustn't have been holding back. "Stop smirking." Dean shot a glare at Sam, but he didn't care. "Sorry, just knew this was going to happen." Sam shrugged as Cas popped into the room. "You left the bed, I was worried." Cas grabbed Dean's hand. "Went to get food Cas, nothing out of the ordinary." Dean gave Cas the most loving look to date. Then the two stared at each other for a few minutes, until Sam had to tell them to just kiss already. "Go hang out with some moose's Sam, we're in the middle of something!" Dean shoved his brother good naturedly, thanking him with his eyes for his mistletoe plan.


End file.
